A Gap Between Us
by Abanghopeu
Summary: "Bukankan seks yang kita lakukan terasa membosankan dan monoton , Hyung?" [[Yoonkook]]


Yoongi menatap sosok pria tinggi tegap yang tengah berdiri didepan mesin fotocopy. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari belah bibir merah mudanya ketika melihat keseriusan pegawainya itu. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan murah senyum serta wajah tampan dan postur atletisnya itu membuatnya begitu digemari rekan wanita. Yoongi mengalihkan tatapan ke meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia baca dan tanda tangani.

'Haish.. Aku bisa gila..' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Gap Between Us**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tinggi dan tampan dengan senyuman mempesonanya yang tengah sibuk menata dokumen itu Jeon Jungkook, pegawai baru Yoongi. Mereka sudah berkencan selama tiga bulan. Usianya masih 23 tahun, 6 tahun dibawah Yoongi. Ya , dia jauh lebih muda dari Yoongi. Dengan usia yang terpaut cukup jauh kadang membuat Yoongi sering tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Chief...dokumen yang Anda inginkan sudah Saya letakkan diatas meja kerja Anda."

Ah suaranya yang tegas dan seksi itu begitu menyenangkan. Yoongi mengangguk. Masih mengamatinya yang kini telah kembali disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen. "Ah ya..Chief. Anda ingatkan, Anda harus datang ke acara pelepasan internship sore ini?" Jungkook berujar sambil menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Jam berapa?" Yoongi melirik jam rolex dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah jam 16 : 45 rupanya.

"Jam 5 sore , Saya pikir Anda harus sudah berada di cafetaria." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo ..Kau juga harus datang bersamaku.." ujar Yoongi. Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa datang denganmu baby.." bisiknya dengan suara berat membuat yang lebih tua terdiam gugup.

"Sayang sekali Aku harus merapikan beberapa file di mejaku. Jadi lebih baik Kau pergi lebih dulu.." ujarnya membuat Yoongi mengerutkan wajah kecewa.

Melihat wajah merengut Yoongi yang imut , Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum sambil melewati Yoongi.

"Sampai jumpa di Cafetaria , Cantik..."

Yoongi tersipu.

'Sial. Bocah ini senang sekali membuatku merasa berdegup sekaligus malu hingga nyaris meledak. Apanya yang cantik? Heh. Aku ini Pria.' batin Yoongi.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas lalu segera keluar dari ruangannya. Menyapa dan melempar senyum pada beberapa bawahannya. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada Jungkook.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berkencan dengan Pria yang lebih muda darinya. Rasanya...terkadang sedikit rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja sambil menatap minumannya dengan tampang bosan. Disampingnya nampak sosok Jeon Jungkook yang sibuk mengumbar senyum mempesonanya pada beberapa pegawai wanita yang menyapa menggodanya.

'Terus saja tebar pesonamu Jungkook bodoh!' batin Yoongi kesal.

"Chief silahkan ambil nomor anda.." ujar seseorang mengagetkan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya gusar. Pria dengan rambut cokelat bernama Hoseok itu tersenyum canggung. "Itu. . . Aduh emm..ini nomor undian Anda untuk Kissing games Chief.."

Yoongi melotot lalu memijit pelipisnya. 'Aku benar-benar sial berada di department seperti ini..' batinnya. "Chief..? nomor Anda.." ujar Hoseok mengingatkan. Yoongi menatap Hoseok merengut.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang mengadakan games seperti ini sih.." ujarnya bersungut-sungut sambil mengambil asal nomor yang disodorkan Hoseok.

"Kissing game.. sudah berapa lama Aku tidak melihat permainan seperti ini.." ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba. Yoongi menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada permainan semenggelikan ini.." ujar Yoongi.

"Oh ya?" sahut Jungkook juga menatap Yoongi. Yoongi mendengus.

"Apa Aku harus mengikutinya? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jika Yoongi dan Jungkook mengikuti permainan ini berarti ada kemungkinan mereka harus mencium orang lain kan? dan Yoongi tidak mau itu terjadi. Mana mungkin dia sanggup melihat Jungkook mencium orang lain!

Jungkook terkekeh membuat Yoongi menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? ini kan hanya sebuah permainan..hanya sebuah ciuman..kenapa Kau begitu serius Chief?" ujar Jungkook. Yoongi menatap tidak percaya Jungkook yang lagi-lagi tersenyum santai. Yoongi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia menahannya.

Jungkook menyesap minumannya dengan senyum tipis sambil menyenggol bahu Yoongi.

"Kau terlalu kaku dan boring , baby.." bisiknya rendah di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya lalu menunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu, Yoongi hanya menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sambil sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika ada yang mengajaknya bicara sementara Jungkook sudah hilang entah kemana.

Yoongi sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yoongi kesal dan sakit hati. Rasanya menjengkelkan. Well ia tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir kekasih mudanya itu.

Yoongi masih asik tenggelam dengan pemikirannya ketika sebuah suara teriakan membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

"NOMOR LIMA DAN TUJUH BELAS MAJU KEDEPAN!"

Yoongi menatap nomornya lalu mendesah dalam hati. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar dan kencang .

"Sial . aku nomor 5.." ujarnya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Chi-chief.. Saya nomor 17.." Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang pegawai yang duduk dengan kikuk di sebrang kanan mejanya dengan kartu bernomor 17 ditangan kanannya.

"Oh .. Kau pasanganku Namjoon-sshi?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon mengangguk canggung pada atasannya itu. Walau Yoongi pria yang manis dan cantik..tapi tetap saja dia itu atasannya.

Yoongi berdiri lalu melangkah mendekati Namjoon yang semakin salah tingkah dan gugup duduk ditempatnya.

"Ayo! cium! cium!" sorak sorai suara para pegawai membuat Yoongi semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Chi-chief.." cicit Namjoon ketika Yoongi sudah berada dihadapannya.

Namjoon tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau sedih. Teman-temannya pasti akan iri padanya karena ia akan berciuman dengan Yoongi. Chief yang terkenal dengan wajah cantik dan manisnya juga karena sikap tegasnya yang berwibawa. Tapi melihat aura Yoongi yang tidak mengenakkan membuatnya takut. 'Semoga Aku tidak dipecat..' batinnya berdoa.

"Baiklah.. hanya sebuah ciuman kan?" desis Yoongi. Tangan dengan jemari lentiknya itu membingkai kedua sisi wajah rupawan Namjoon yang maskulin. Yoongi menunduk, membawa wajahnya mendekat lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

Sontak teriakan semakin riuh terdengar apalagi ketika Yoongi mengulum bibir bawah Namjoon membuat pegawainya itu memerah kaku.

'Bibir Chief...' Namjoon serasa melayang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ruhnya masih berada ditubuhnya atau tidak. Wajahnya memanas dan Darah mengalir deras kearah selatan tubuhnya. Namjoon nyaris pingsan jika saja Yoongi tidak menyudahi ciumannya dengan bunyi kecipak basah yang erotis.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya lalu berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah stoicnya. Seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun yang berbuah kehebohan. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Jungkook yang terus tertawa dan tersenyum dikelilingi rekan wanita—seperti sangat menikmati waktunya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut diam-diam. Hatinya mendadak terasa sangat sakit.

'Dia tidak merasakan apapun Yoongi..berhentilah berharap..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Gap Between Us**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja selesai menandatangani tumpukan dokumen ketika jam dinding diruang kerjanya menunjukkan angka delapan.

Dengan sedikit menguap dan meregangkan sendi ototnya, Yoongi berniat untuk segera pulang.

 **Kriiiieeett**.

Pintu kerjanya terbuka dan seseorang bersurai cokelat madu memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Chief? Anda belum pulang?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja Jungkook keluarkan. "Pekerjaanku baru saja selesai. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah..itu.. Saya membantu Nayeon merapikan proposal dan merancang project baru Chief.." Ujar Jungkook membuahkan senyum pahit dan kerutan dipelipis Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ah ya , mau menemaniku pergi minum?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

Yoongi menatapnya tidak percaya Jungkook yang baru saja menolak ajakannya dengan mudah. "Ke-kenapa? Sesekali kita harus keluar bersama Jungkook-ah.."

Jungkook tersenyum lagi. "Hari ini Aku ingin bersantai dirumah dan menonton tv..ada acara tentang idolaku malam ini.." ujar Jungkook sambil melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi halus Yoongi. Yoongi menahan dirinya untuk tidak memerah. "IU baru saja meluncurkan single barunya.." lanjut Jungkook.

"Ya..ka-kalau begitu ..baiklah." ujar Yoongi sambil tertawa terpaksa.

"IU lagi?!" batin Yoongi menjerit. Jungkook mengacak surai hitam Yoongi. Wajah tampannya mendekat pada Wajah Yoongi.

"Tapi besok malam, Aku akan mampir ke apartementmu dan sedikit merepotkanmu.." bisik Jungkook di telinga atasannya.

"Na-ah..aku duluan Chief.." pamit Jungkook meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam dengan sejuta tanya diotaknya. 'Dia ingin datang kerumahku besok malam? makan malam? menonton DVD bersama seperti biasa? atau..tidur denganku ?' Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak berharap?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook datang ke apartementnya malam ini. Tepat jam 9 malam.

Yoongi menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum seperti orang idiot ketika melihat sosok rupawan Jungkook dalam pakaian santainya yang nampak kasual tapi tetap keren.

'Hanya dengan melihatnya saja..rasanya menyenangkan sekali..'

Jungkook menarik pinggang Yoongi mendekat. Membaui sosok manis Yoongi. "Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya di telinga kiri Yoongi. Yoongi memerah. "Aku juga..merindukanmu.."

Jungkook menjilat pipi kiri Yoongi sebelum kemudian menggigit kecil telinga kekasihnya itu. 'Imut sekali..' batin Jungkook melihat bagaimana telinga kecil Yoongi memerah.

"Jungkook~" erang Yoongi lirih.

"Baby.. Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu.." ujar Jungkook sambil menjauhkan diri dari Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa..?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sesuatu yang membuat mata Yoongi membesar terkejut. "Jungkook..Kau.."

Jungkook menyeringai. "Aku membelinya disebuah website.. bukankah ini menarik?" ujar Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan sebuah vibrator ditangannya.

"Untuk apa Kau membelinya?" tanya Yoongi heran. Dia tidak begitu menyukai sex toys dan semacamnya. Itu adalah hal yang aneh dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jungkook tertawa renyah. Tangan besarnya menarik tubuh mungil Yoongi merapat padanya. ia mencium sisi samping wajah Yoongi dan membelai telinga kecilnya.

"Bukankah seks yang kita lakukan terasa begitu membosankan dan monoton?"

 **Jleb**.

Yoongi terdiam.

'Dia bilang bosan? bercinta denganku selama ini membosankan?'

Bosan.

Bosan.

Bosan.

Bosan.

"Aku pikir akan jauh lebih menarik jika kita menggunakan hal semacam ini untuk variasi .."

Yoongi menatap wajah Jungkook berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya ketika Jungkook mulai menciumi rambutnya.

"Babe~ Prepare yourself~" ujar Jungkook dengan suara rendahnya yang sarat akan nafsu. "Aku akan bermain dengan liar malam ini.."

Yoongi menelan salivanya gugup ketika Jungkook mulai mencumbuinya. 'Apa Aku sebegitu membosankannya bagimu Kookie?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Gap Between Us**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyandarkan sebelah pipinya ke meja kerjanya. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran dan batinnya membuatnya merasa kurang enak badan.

Terlebih lagi pekerjaannya beberapa hari ini memaksanya untuk lembur nyaris hampir setiap hari. Wajahnya yang biasanya dihiasi rona cerah terlihat agak sedikit pucat. Yoongi memejamkan matanya bertepatan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Chief.."

Yoongi sesegera mungkin menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap sosok Jungkook yang menenteng beberapa dokumen. "Masuklah.." ujar Yoongi serak. Jungkook melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ini data-data yang Anda inginkan Chief. Saya sudah menyortirnya.." ujar Jungkook sambil meletakkan beberapa dokumen ke atas meja Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bergumam kemudian memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu.

Tangan kirinya sesekali memijat keningnya berusaha menetralisir rasa pening dikepalanya.

"Chief?" Yoongi hanya bergumam menyahut sementara matanya menatap arloji mahal yang melingkari salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

'Masih jam 4 : 25 PM..'

"Anda terlihat kurang baik Chief..Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook lalu tersenyum . Senyum yang membuat Jungkook tertegun. Senyum palsu.

"Aku hanya kelelahan sedikit. Aku berniat pulang lebih awal hari ini. ah..sepertinya Aku akan pulang sekarang. Hubungi Aku jika terjadi sesuatu di kantor.." ujar Yoongi sambil berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Chief.. ijinkan Saya mengantar Anda pu—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan, Aku duluan.." potong Yoongi masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Jungkook menatap punggung sempit Yoongi hingga punggung kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat lagi. "Yoongi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dengan sengaja meninggalkan mobil pribadinya di kantor. Ia berniat berjalan-jalan melepas penat sore ini. Mungkin pergi ke kafe , ke toko kue atau ke toko Kumamon akan membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya disana.

Yoongi menyeruput kopi americanonya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak berhenti menyala dan berdering sejak tadi.

Jeon Jungkook berkali-kali meneleponnya. Mengganggu harinya.

Yoongi mencabut baterai ponselnya sambil menyembulkan bibir bawahnya, kesal. "Siapa yang peduli meskipun Kau menelponku jutaan kali? cih.." decih Yoongi.

"Ha-aaah~ Aku sudah lama tidak mampir ke bar.." gumam Yoongi.

"Baiklah.. malam ini Aku akan kesana.." ujar Yoongi lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Yoongi berdiri dengan tampang bingungnya yang imut didepan sebuah bar kecil khusus gay yang masih tutup. Lokasinya yang tertutup dan terpencil juga desainnya yang plain tidak akan membuat orang biasa berpikir bahwa bangunan minimalis ini adalah bar.

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya bingung sambil menatap arlojinya.

"Benar kok sudah jam 11 malam. seharusnya sudah buka kan?" gumamnya. Ia baru saja akan berbalik ketika seseorang memekik memanggil namanya.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Kau Min Yoongi kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum cerah ketika seorang pria tinggi dan tampan menyapanya. "Iya.. ini Aku, Jin Hyung!" ujar Yoongi semangat yang dihadiahi sebuah pelukan erat dari Seokjin.

"Sudah lama sekali Kau tidak datang kemari! jahatnya~ kupikir Kau sudah melupakanku.." Seokjin menciumi pipi Yoongi gemas sarat akan rindu. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil. "Masih ada waktu sebelum Aku harus membuka club bobrok ini, ayo masuk Yoongichii~" Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih menarik tangan Yoongi untuk masuk. "Ah..ya terima ka—"

 **GREP**.

Seseorang menahan tangan Yoongi yang satunya dan menariknya menjauh dari Seokjin. 'Eeeh..?'

"Chief Aku akan mengantarmu pulang...sepertinya Kau tersesat.."

'Haaah?'

Yoongi dan Seokjin sama-sama terkejut. Seokjin menatap sosok pria tegap yang memeluk leher Yoongi dari belakang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau ..siapa?"

Yoongi mengela nafas perlahan lalu melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"Ah..itu.. Hyung..lain kali Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi.." ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum . Seokjin melirik Jungkook sekilas dengan tatapan tidak suka lalu mendekati Yoongi.

" apa Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak kurusan." Seokjin mengelus pipi tirus Yoongi.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

 **PLAKK**

Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Seokjin yang sibuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Mata Jungkook memicing tajam menatap Seokjin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan. Yoongi tersenyum tidak enak pada Seokjin yang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya menatap tangannya yang berkedut menyakitkan karena ditepis kasar oleh Jungkook.

"Ba-baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu Hyung!.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Yoongi membuang mukanya ketika Jungkook membentaknya.

Mereka sedang berada diapartment Yoongi sekarang. Tepatnya di kamar Yoongi.

"Kau harus ingat posisimu ! Kau tidak seharusnya mengunjungi bar seperti itu! " Jungkook menatap tajam Yoongi yang hanya diam terduduk dikasurnya. Matanya menunduk menatap lantai sementara tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya menahan kesal.

Jungkook mengerang keras. "Min Yoongi Aku bicara padamu!"

"Kau tidak bicara padaku! Kau berteriak !" kesal Yoongi. Jungkook mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri lalu mendekati Yoongi yang masih menolak untuk melihatnya.

Jungkook meraih dagu Yoongi dengan kasar. "Aku sedang kesal sekarang.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab.." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecih sementara Jungkook semakin tidak sabaran.

"Jangan menolakku ketika Aku sedang kesal.." desis Jungkook lalu meraup bibir merah Yoongi kasar. Yoongi berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membalas ciuman Jungkook meskipun itu nyaris mustahil ketika Jungkook begitu lihai dalam berciuman. Jungkook melumat bibir bawah Yoongi lalu menggigitnya perlahan membuat Yoongi berjengit dan menegang kaku.

Jungkook menekan tengkuk Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan mencoba membuka mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya yang terus mengetuk dan menjilat bibir Yoongi. Yoongi masih enggan memberi akses masuk membuat Jungkook kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dengan kecipak kasar.

"Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku?" gusar Jungkook. Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan bibir Yoongi yang basah dan lembut dengan gerakan sensual. "Kau menyebalkan.." desis Yoongi.

Jungkook balas mendesis. Kepalanya nyaris meledak karena emosinya

.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan! Kau berciuman dengan Kim Namjoon didepan mataku..Kau bersikap manis padanya! dan Kau bahkan mengunjungi bar tanpaku disisimu! Kau pasti berniat menggoda para Pria disana kan? Apa Aku tidak cukup untukmu hah?" geram Jungkook menuding Yoongi. Wajahnya memerah sementara urat dilehernya bermunculan.

Yoongi mendelik kesal. "Kau yang bodoh! Kau bersikap dingin padaku! Bukannya Kau yang bilang bahwa itu hanya game? Kau bahkan terus saja tertawa seperti orang gila! dan Kau bilang Aku apa? menggoda para Pria? HAHA! Aku bukan seseorang yang seperti itu!" teriak Yoongi dengan nafas tersengal menahan emosi. Telunjuknya sibuk menusuk-nusuk dada Jungkook dengan pandangan matanya yang sarat akan luka. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Merasa jika kata-katanya berlebihan. Jungkook ingat jika Yoongi adalah seseorang yang sensitive karena perasaannya sangatlah lembut.

"Aku.."

Yoongi berdiri sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudahlah Jungkook..Jika Kau memang sudah bosan padaku katakan saja! urrgh..Aku ..Aku memang membosankan..bagimu yang masih muda..mungkin hubungan ini hanyalah sebuah permainan...Aku..Aku..urgh.." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangisnya yang seakan ingin meledak . Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan menyakitkan sekarang.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku..bukan seperti itu Yoo—"

"Jangan mengelak!" Yoongi berteriak sambil menatap Jungkook dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bahkan berkata jika bercinta denganku itu membosankan!"

Jungkook memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Baby..Aku.. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu.."

Jungkook berusaha meraih wajah Yoongi ketika Yoongi terus saja menghindar. "Yoongi..please.." Jungkook menatap sendu Yoongi.

"Kau tidak membosankan. Aku tidak pernah bosan padamu..tidak akan.."

Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya . "Aku tidak sedewasa yang Kau pikirkan Yoongi, sekeras apapun Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang..Aku tetap merasa cemas. Aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu..Yoongi. Aku selalu merasa cemburu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas." Jungkook meraih dagu Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya.

"Aku berpikir..Aku berusaha..membuatmu tidak bosan menjalin hubungan denganku..Kau pasti memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan pria-pria sebelum Aku..Aku merasa Aku tidak cukup baik untukmu..Aku tidak percaya diri.." Jungkook menatap Yoongi dalam membuat Yoongi merasa terperangkap dalam onyx Jungkook. Jungkook menghapus setitik airmata disudut mata indah Yoongi lalu menyurukkan wajahnya dileher Yoongi.

"Maafkan Aku..Aku berpikir jika Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia tapi yang kulakukan justru terus melukaimu.." ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi menahan nafasnya. Airmatanya mulai menetes lagi. Tidak.

Ia merasa dadanya sesak dengan rasa lega dan bahagia. "Bodoh.." desis Yoongi. "Dasar bodoh .."

Jungkook memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepala Yoongi kedadanya. Yoongi memerah. "Kau dengar itu? Detak jantungku yang berdegup cepat ini..milikmu.." ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi terkekeh dalam tangisannya. "Kau menyebalkan..membuatku menangis seperti perempuan!" Yoongi mencubit punggung Jungkook membuat Jungkook meringis. "Aku minta maaf..Baby..bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal?" pinta Jungkook sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Yoongi. Menghirup aroma menyegarkan sekaligus lembut dan menenangkan khas Min Yoongi.

"Apanya yang harus kita ulang? Kau berkata seperti hubungan kita pernah berakhir saja!" ujar Yoongi melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Jungkook. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir kan?" Tanya Yoongi. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Yoongi yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. "Tidak akan.." ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu..Min Yoongi. Sekarang dan selamanya begitu.."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

heh. Apa ini? Apaansi.

:(

Guys.. Jangan lupa mampir ke IG & Twt khusus BTS x Yoongi !

IG : / **kittyoongii**

TWT : / **btsxsubyoongii**

ramein disana ya ^^ sekalian kalo ada rekomen akun khusus bottom!yoongi di twt atau ig kasih tau Abang ya hehe...

.

.


End file.
